Safe and Sound
by CharlieMichelle
Summary: Sometimes you have to a fight a war that was never meant to be fought. Sasusaku. AU. TW: Chapter 3; descriptive scene of sexual assault.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WHOAAAA welcome back to me! I haven't written in this fandom in... years. Almost ten. So. Here goes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or plot line of Naruto**

* * *

She was seven years old when she met the boy she was going to marry. No, not in a cliché childhood dream way, she was literally going to marry him the day he turned eighteen –his birthday was in July and hers in March. She found it interesting that her family, a basic and ordinary family, had managed to seal her fate to a boy that came from such power. See the boy she was destined to marry was Sasuke Uchiha and everybody knew about the Uchiha's. They provided their city of Konoha with some of the best soldiers, their family dated back centuries to the very beginning of the city.

"You must learn to act like a proper lady, the Uchiha name is an honorable one to be receiving." Her mother scolded her one night at dinner. "I'll not have you embarrass this family by acting like an animal. Do you understand me Sakura?"

Sakura was a lanky child with a forehead that just stuck out, her mother hoped she'd grow into it. She was a unique girl, she had eyes the brightest of green and hair the softest shade of _pink_. This was not normal, many children liked to point that out, but that was what made her so special. The Haruno's were an average family, although their history can date back just as far as the Uchiha's, they had contributed business and agriculture to their city. Her abnormal genes had presented her with a unique marking of the Haruno's from way back in the history book, that was what sparked the interest of Fugaku Uchiha –the head of the clan at the time.

"The Haruno clan built this city from the inside, their capability of hard work made our crops flourish, they're well known in our history." Fugaku spoke firmly the night he had requested a meeting with not just Sakura's parents but their leader. "It would be a shame to let such a vital piece of history dwindle off."

"Fugaku, you and I both know you've never been interested in history…" their leader, who they called Hokage (specifically the Third Hokage) replied. "… your request is far behind the times of today."

"That may be, but she has the markings of a Haruno, a _true_ Haruno."

Sakura's father, Kizashi, had responded. "Pardon my insolence towards your statement, however there is no _true_ Haruno marking. We work business and run farmland, what my ancestors looked like and what my daughter looks like has nothing to do with that."

The Third Hokage, or as some of the villagers knew him before his title liked to call him Hiruzen-san, made the connection. It wasn't a name that Fugaku was after, it wasn't a unique gene that controlled hair color, it was the title of what the Haruno's had. Separate, the Uchiha and the Haruno clan had benefited from nothing of each other, together the Uchiha clan had part ownership of the farmlands and businesses set up from years past. It was a good business move from the prestige clan, but it was worrisome to Hiruzen. With that much power and control to one family it left the city in an extreme disadvantage in the event of revolt.

"You'd use a little girl as a business deal Fugaku?" the three other adults looked over at the elder leader. "I'm impressed, although only mildly. What you gain is truly an asset to your clan, but if I am to grant this an asset must be returned."

Mebuki Haruno, who had remained silent up until this point had finally spoken up. "We will agree to this arrangement without any asset being returned."

The three gentlemen in the room turned towards her, two of which with shock evident across their faces, one who remained stoic and calm. "The arrangement will be enough to warrant her protection throughout the years and once she takes your name she'll be protected for life."

"That is correct, although safety is an interesting concern."

"It's every mothers concern." Mebuki was quick to rebut to Fugaku's statement. "I assume that when the time comes for your youngest son to receive his assets they'd have to apply to my daughter as well."

Fugaku eyed Mebuki curiously; "Yes they would. Our women are treated equally with our men."

Mebuki turned towards her Hokage. "With your permission I'd like to proceed with this arrangement."

Hiruzen looked towards Kizashi, the man looked paler than earlier and nervous. "I will give this issue twenty-four hours to sit, in that time you will discuss between yourselves the arrangement and what it entails. The papers will be drawn up and delivered to your homes separately at exactly six in the evening. Both parties will have six hours to respond, after six hours this issue will be dropped entirely."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

In the end Mebuki got her way, the papers were signed, and their daughter was betrothed to Fugaku's youngest son. There was much excitement after that moment, Mebuki could walk around the city with her head held higher, women talked and gossiped and for once Mebuki was the envy. The plain and ordinary woman that married into a plan and ordinary mans family had gained the envy of many other mothers.

Sakura didn't like how her mother started to act after the arrangement. She became pushy and mean, insulting how Sakura spoke or sat. She had expected more of Sakura around the house and some nights would even supervise while Sakura made dinner. Sakura's young mind couldn't grasp the importance of her mother's lessons, not until the night before she was supposed to be meeting the mystery boy she'd been set to marry.

"The Uchiha women are obedient and firm Sakura. If I let you run around like a wild child you'll never be prepared for life with them."

"Why will I have a life with them Mother?" Mebuki had demanded that Sakura stop calling her 'Mommy' at the tender age of six, it had hurt Sakura's feelings, but it had been another lesson.

"Oh sweetheart," her mother pet her hair, "…one day you'll be married to an Uchiha and you'll thank me for these lessons."

Sakura let it go, but she held onto the fact that her mother was still petting her hair. It wasn't that her mother was cold or unaffectionate, Sakura can remember many nights where her mother hugged her tight or played with her. She can remember being called sweetheart and darling, and kisses on the forehead were almost daily. It was that Sakura could tell this issue worried her mother and if she could do everything her mother asked without messing it up then maybe she could get her mother to laugh and smile again.

The next night the three of them had arrived at the Uchiha estate exactly five minutes early, Mebuki and Kizashi in traditional formal attire of their village and Sakura in a red kimono cut dress, on the back she had the white open circle that represented her clan, her mother even put a bow in her hair! She was nervous and excited when a man came out to greet them. He wasn't terribly old, his hair was on the longer side, but he wore a standard military uniform, and his smile was contagious. "You must be the Haruno's, allow me to introduce myself, I am Figaku and Mikoto's eldest son Itachi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Itachi-san." Sakura followed her mother's lead and bowed her head, she noticed that her father had stood firm. She was pleased when Itachia extended his hand and was even more pleased to see how her mother smiled softly when her father accepted the greeting.

"If you'll follow me, my father should be arriving momentarily, he had gotten caught up with the Hokage." Itachi led them through the estate, Sakura stared wide eyed and mesmerized. People came up or shouted out to Itachi, men and women and children. It was a community that Sakura had not anticipated. "So, you must be Sakura-chan."

Sakura blinked in surprise up at the man, she had remained silent like her mother told her. Only speak if spoken to. "Y-Yes sir I am."

The older man just chuckled and ruffled her hair fondly; "My brother has always been fond of our cherry blossom trees."

She wasn't sure what to say to that so she just smiled politely and nodded. His hand remained on her shoulder for the rest of their journey to the main house. She couldn't believe it, how grand it was. Wide and open, so many windows she'd bet you could get the sun anywhere in the house, but what caught her attention the most was standing at the top of the stairs. He was in regular clothes, a tee shirt and shorts. He had scuffed up knees and his hair was messy and disheveled.

"Sasuke-kun go and tell Mother our guests have arrived." The younger boy nodded and ran into the doors and into the house. "My brother is a little rough around the edges."

"He seems charming." Mebuki replied, Sakura had assumed it was to cover her daughter from another stutter or awkward silence, but she couldn't be sure.

By time they had reached the door a beautiful woman with dark hair and enchantingly dark eyes had appeared. She smiled sweetly and brightly and introduced herself; "Hello! It's so good to finally meet you, I'm Mikoto."

Mikoto had pulled Mebuki into a hug –not something Mebuki had expected, and she had shaken Kizashi's hand just as firmly as her oldest son had. Then she turned towards Sakura, who had stood with her hands resting together behind her. Mikoto noticed how the girl stood proud and tall and smiled fondly before she had gotten eye level with her; "And you must be Sakura-chan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

Mikoto smiled wider and ruffled Sakura's hair, it must be a thing they do there Sakura thought to herself. "You have beautiful eyes Sakura-chan, has anyone ever told you that?"

Sakura didn't get the chance to answer, her mother did. "She has been told, but she's always been very humble about her appearance."

Mikoto, still squatting on Sakura's level merely looked up and smirked. She had straightened herself and led them inside. Sakura immediately noticed how clean and brisk everything appeared in their living room. Family photos above the fire place, one or two lamp fixtures and a couple pieces of furniture to sit on. She noticed that to her right there was a deep hallway, she'd imagine that led to the bedrooms and to her left there was an archway to a much brighter room. She also noticed that straight ahead through the big open room was a door that led to a back porch that led to a marvelous looking back yard.

"Sakura-chan, why don't you go join my boys out back while I finish dinner and get to know your parents." Sakura liked how Mikoto smiled at her, she smiled back and looked at her mother eagerly.

"Don't get your dress dirty dear."

Sakura didn't wait a second longer before she made her way outside. She instantly found Itachi, who was no longer in his full uniform. Instead she noticed he had on his black under shirt that was tucked into his black pants with a utility built going around. His pockets appeared empty but Sakura couldn't tell. His boots were still laced and his pants were still tucked into them but he seemed much more at ease without his top shirt.

She noticed that the boy from earlier was trying to charge at Itachi, he seemed rather furious, but Itachi dodged. "You have to be quick and steady, hand to hand combat is all about your ability to take out your opponent up close. If you give them the upper hand you risk injury."

Sakura didn't hear what Sasuke grunted, she heard Itachi demand they try one more time and then heard him say softer that he'd get it. Sakura was fascinated, she'd never seen a man in uniform before and she'd never realized how young they started training. Or perhaps this was personal, Sasuke was her age of course, she had received that much information, could he really be training so soon for a life as a soldier?

"Ah, look who has decided to join us, Sasuke-kun don't you want to meet our guest?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and slumped over, he didn't seem as nervous as Sakura did, nor as excited. "Yeah I guess."

"Right, well Sasuke-kun meet Sakura-chan, you two will be spending a lot of time together."

Sasuke looked Sakura up and down, she wondered if her bow was straight and if her dress had any wrinkles, but it didn't seem to matter much to him. "Is your hair always that color?"

Taken aback Sakura stuttered for a moment while she watched Itachi cough into his elbow, she assumed he was covering a laugh. "Yes? I mean, I've always had this hair color, I don't think it'll change."

"Weird…" She heard Itachi grumble something and watched as Sasuke immediately looked remorseful; "I didn't mean it like that!"

"It's okay," Sakura said as she extended her hand shyly, "People ask me that all the time, is your hair always so messy?"

Sasuke glared at her and patted his hair down but he noticed how she held her hand out to him. He didn't look at his brother, he knew what he was supposed to do, but in that moment he decided against denying her. He shook her hand but almost immediately let it go, he wasn't happy with their situation.

He had been told the night his parents signed the papers, he could still remember the argument his parents had.

"He's a child Fugaku and a child shouldn't have this responsibility thrust upon them like this."

"He's an Uchiha, and Uchiha men always secure their future." Fugaku grumbled back against his visibly upset wife.

"So I was a security to your future, is that what you're saying?" She didn't let him finish. "That poor girl is never going to get the opportunity to fall in and out of love, our son is never going to get the chance to experience what we have, is that really what you want?"

"Love is a foolish emotion Mikoto, with the changes coming to the city its best we prepare our son now for the world to come."

Mikoto looked at her husband skeptically; "What changes Fugaku?"

"None that I can discuss openly."

Mikoto gripped the table as she leaned towards her husband. "Damnit, you tell me right now! Are we going to war? Is that it? Is that why you've been meeting with the Hokage so much?"

"Mikoto-"

"No!" Mikoto stepped back and started to pace; "Don't tell me to stay out of it Fugaku, that is our son you've been training, that's our son you'd be sending to fight some man's war! Doesn't that mean anything to you? Doesn't any of this mean anything to you at all?"

Fugaku, for his cold and stoic mannerism had always had a soft spot for Mikoto. When they were children they became friends, as they grew older and Fugaku's father had expected more Mikoto became more. She became his wall when his failed, she became his light when he seemed to be in an endless darkness, she eventually became his wife and he vowed that nothing would harm her. He softened his gaze upon seeing her wipe angrily at her face, she was just as proud and strong as he was.

"I cannot control what Lord Hokage orders, I can only hope that our training and weaponry is enough."

"There are pleny of other soldiers in this city."

Fugaku sighed heavily; "Yes, there are, and we've trained with them for centuries. However, we are the elite, we make up most of our special forces and I cannot disobey orders. I want our sons happiness as much as you do, but I want a future for them more."

Mikoto let out a watery sigh, she closed her eyes tightly and sat back down at her kitchen table. She had exactly three more minutes before their time limit hit. "My condition is they can break the contract when they are of age if they wish, I won't have my son marry for duty."

"So be it, we'll talk to Sasuke when I return."

Mikoto shook her head; "I should tell him, a mother's words are sometimes less cold than a father's." She smirked and let out a tiny chuckle. "No offense."

Fugaku merely rolled his eyes and departed. Sasuke had been sitting at his open door listening, Fugaku may not have known that, but Mikoto did. Mikoto knew because it was exactly as she would have done. "You can come out now…"

A few seconds later she heard his feet pad against their floor, when he made his entrance into their kitchen he had instantly went for a glass of water. "I'm not out here because I was listening, I just want water."

"Oh really now?" Mikoto laughed whole heartedly when her son nodded eagerly. "Regardless I need to tell you something very important."

"Should I sit down?"

Mikoto exaggerated her thinking about it. "I suppose you should, it's pretty big news."

Once Sasuke was seated he had his full attention on his mother. Mikoto smiled and ruffled his hair, he whined of course and she just shrugged. "Sasuke, one day you're going to have to decide something pretty huge, and you can choose not to, do you understand?"

"Yeah, I guess, what is it I have to choose?"

He looked so much like his father, Mikoto thought warmly to herself as she watched him gulp down a large amount of water. "There's a little girl out there who was made just for you, and you and her are going to know each other a long, long time."

Sasuke looked contemplative; "Do I have to like her?"

"It would help, but no. Sweetie, when you get to be your brothers age you and this girl are going to have to choose to marry or not." Sasuke looked at his mother funny. "Your father wishes for you to marry her, right now it's the best decision to make, but I think that when you're old enough you'll know what's really right."

Sasuke just stared at his mother. "I don't like this."

"Sometimes doing the things we don't like are the things we have to do, you know that." Sasuke nodded sullenly and stood up. He placed his empty cup in the sink and walked over to his mother he kissed her cheek and said goodnight and she did the same. She watched him walk away and when he was safely in the hall she let another tear trail down her cheek. It appeared that suddenly both her baby boys had become men and it wasn't fair.

Indeed it wasn't, Mikoto repeated to herself as she continued to stir the pot. Mebuki had offered her assistance in the kitchen and while Mikoto didn't really need it she accepted the company. That was a mistake. It seemed that Mebuki had stiff posture and only spoke when Mikoto asked a direct question. She wondered if this was all the women outside of the Uchiha clan did, or if it was only because she was in the head of the clan's kitchen.

"Sakura is a beautiful child."

"Thank you." Mebuki wasn't sure where else to go with that. So far she had answered all of Mikoto's questions. She had made polite small talk, and she had made her assistance noticeable in the kitchen. There wasn't much else she could do. "Your boys look identical."

Mikoto let out a chuckle; "Yes, they do. I'm lucky they're so far apart, otherwise I'd be in trouble."

"With two boys I'd imagine you'd have your hands full." Mebuki watched Mikoto look over her shoulder, she wondered if she had crossed a line and had started to form and apology when Mikoto smiled and agreed.

Mikoto had started to prepare the food to be brought out; nothing too grand she wasn't sure what the Haruno's liked, but a standard chicken dish with vegetables and noodles. "Sakura seems so quiet, is she always like that or just shy?"

"Well, I couldn't really tell you." Mikoto looked at Mebuki in question. "Sakura hasn't been around many strangers, maybe we have sheltered her too much."

"I think she's quiet because she's observing."

Mikoto didn't seem shocked to have her oldest son pop out of nowhere; "Here take this out to the table please." She handed him a dish and he went, then she turned towards Mebuki. "Itachi has this way of gaging someone's character, your daughter must have done something to impress him."

When the women enter the dining room the men are laughing at something, Itachi has placed what he had to on the table and is retrieving drinks, and Sasuke and Sakura are shrieking with laughter just outside the back door. It's almost surreal to Mebuki and Mikoto, although neither of the women realize the other has the same exact thoughts. Dinner was uneventful and afterwards they discuss some other things in their lives, their children's schooling being one of them.

"I think it would be wonderful to send Sakura to the academy." Mikoto gushed, "her and Sasuke would be in the same class, it would be a wonderful opportunity for her to grow."

Kizashi nodded along with Mikoto; "I think it would be a wonderful opportunity for Sakura, however I'd prefer she continue with her civilian education."

"Of course, it just seems that the civilian school on the far side of the city is so much smaller."

"Smaller may be better." Kizashi argued back instantly, he watched Fugaku to gage a reaction, he didn't want to step over any boundaries but this decision was his and Mebuki's to make, not the Uchiha's. "Sakura hasn't spent a lot of time surrounded by people, whether her own age or not, putting her in a classroom with a large amount of children may be detrimental to her capability."

Fugaku nodded and sipped from his drink, he watched Sasuke and Sakura through the window. His boy had decided to show Sakura some technique that he had recently learned and she took to it instantly. Impressed Fugaku leaned forward and cleared his throat; "While I agree with you Kizasahi I must insist you consider the academy. Sakura is very bright, she is well mannered and about as obedient as they can come-"

"She's also just a child and children need other children to grow with, I'm sure she can get that at the civilian school but as a future Uchiha she'd benefit much more from the academy."

Mebuki let out a sigh; "We will think about it, there's still time, it's only May after all. I'm assuming Sasuke is looking forward to it?"

"He's as excited as he can be." Fugaku responded, still sneaking glances out the window to watch his son and betrothed. Mikoto was right, they were just children, but Fugaku could see the success in their future. He could see Sasuke surpassing his instructors and even his elders and Sakura… well Sakura could become just as unstoppable with the right guidance. "I don't take future investments lightly Kizashi and that's exactly what this arrangement is, an investment. Sakura has the ability of becoming something much greater than what you have planned, however the academy has a hefty price, I understand your hesitance."

Mebuki and Mikoto made eye contact, it was almost like the women knew; "We could fund Sakura, for her schooling, and as long as she maintains her grades and attendance she can attend the academy with Sasuke. It's really for the best, we can try it for a year and if after a year you still feel so adamantly about this then you can pull her from the academy."

Sakura was seven when she met the boy she was destined to marry. She was seven when her loving and doting mother turned into a cold figure and a teacher. Sakura Haruno was just seven years old and had no idea at just how much her life was about to change.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! So I really like where this story is going to go, it's going to get dark and deep and it'll be great I promise. Thanks for the continued support for all of my works and I look forward to your responses!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Sasuke is ten years old. He attends the academy of military schooling everyday like he's supposed to, he has little to no friends because he has to focus on his studies. His brother is currently off on a deployment and things at home aren't that simple any more. He's seated in an empty classroom staring at the paper in front of him, it's a test, a test with a less than satisfactory score. His father won't be pleased, but Sasuke just can't seem to grasp what they're learning.

Iruka-sensei was his teacher for this particular class, he was a kind and fair man and even when Sasuke didn't admit to it he would offer for Sasuke to stay behind to get help. Arithmetic just wasn't something Sasuke could get a hold on quickly, it infuriated him. Itachi had helped him before he shipped out, he couldn't ask his father for help for his father expected excellence as Itachi had given them. So he sits and stares because he realizes that this is going to get him punished when he gets home.

Sasuke lives in the perpetual shadow that is Itachi's life and accomplishments. It's always been that way, Itachi was so much older than Sasuke it was only expected in such a military rich family. Itachi studied at the academy with perfect marks all around, he had surpassed some of his instructors when it came time for his combat training and had managed to make his father proud with his perfect aim. Something Sasuke couldn't manage yet. Although the young boy didn't doubt his parents love for him, his mother was always there with a hug and kiss or a story to tell, his father talked with him and trained with him, they both equally spent time with him. He just knew their pride was in Itachi.

Itachi had been given the opportunity to determine his future on his own, Sasuke had that opportunity taken away three years ago. Her name is Sakura Haruno, she has long silky pink hair that reaches her middle back now and wears a stupid bow in one way or another. She's best friends with the loud mouth blonde nuisance that's name is Ino Yamanaka, the only credit Sasuke could give her was that her eyes were sparkling blue and her father was chief of police inside the city. Sakura was a student that teachers loved, perfect marks, physically fit and up to a challenge. When Sasuke first met her he thought she looked breakable, frail, but then he got to know her. She was always willing to train with him and his brother, willing to run and rough house, but still respectable and almost completely silent when a figure of authority came into the picture.

Sasuke wondered if Sakura felt the same, that her future was ripped out from her and she simply had to accept it, maybe that was why she was so compliant. True, they formed a bond, but their friendship was private, or at least Sasuke perceived it as such. He didn't talk to her at school and she didn't talk to him, in fact besides Ino she didn't really talk to anyone. He noticed that right away when another blonde loud mouth moron named Naruto Uzumaki had tried to extend his hand in friendship –more like he declared his love for her on her second day.

"Sasuke-kun what do you think about Naruto?"

"Hn." Sasuke stretched and thought about her question; "Does it matter? He's an idiot."

Sakura shrugged and laughed a little. "Not everyone can be as cool as you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke didn't acknowledge her. "Why does it matter what I think about the dobe."

"He told me he wouldn't give up until he had won my heart today, I thought it was funny."

Sasuke never replied, but sometimes he liked to replay the conversation in his head. She didn't seem overly disgusted by Naruto's goal, nor did she seem pleased. She just took it for what it was worth and distanced herself from him. It made Sasuke wonder if there was a boy Sakura actually liked, that wasn't himself. It made him angry that both their parents hadn't thought of that or wouldn't think of that. Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when the very existence of them sat down next to him.

They sat in silence for a while before she finally took his test from his hands and looked it over. She knew better than to start offering him corrections, he got agitated at that, but she'd make notes of them in her mind and eventually if he decided to talk to her about it she'd help him. They were only in silence for a few moments.

"What are you doing here?"

Sakura looked up in surprise and shrugged. "Ino and I were walking by, I noticed you but she didn't. I told her I had to talk to Iruka-sensei about an assignment due tomorrow."

He didn't make an audible sound or acknowledged her statement. "What do you think of Naruto?"

"Huh?" She looked more surprised by his question but for some reason it kept nagging at him that he didn't know. "Where did that come from Sasuke-kun?"

"Curiosity."

She hummed and sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. He noticed a couple bruises on her upper arms and part of him was offended she wouldn't mention something like that. "He seems alright, I only have two classes with him though, and he's loud and disruptive most times."

They returned to their familiar silence but not for long. "I think he'd be a great friend."

"How did you get those bruises?"

"Someone's talkative today." She answered back before she turned to smile at him again, she was always smiling at him. It physically unnerved him that she was always smiling. "Ino and I were practicing a new technique that Kurenai-sensei taught us. I can show you later on if you like."

Their conversation was short lived when Ino burst through the door; "Hey Sakura!" the blonde stopped short and stared in question at the two of them sitting there. "Whatcha' doing?"

"Iruka-sensei just stepped out I was waiting for him when Sasuke-kun popped in, but my question can wait." Sasuke watched Sakura with a questioning glance. "Come on Ino let's go get lunch."

He could hear Ino bombard Sakura with questions as they made their way down the hallway. He didn't like the bite in Ino's tone as she addressed Sakura, but Sakura just answered and kept talking. He decided to let it go and picked up his test and leave. Instead of going to the cafeteria he'd spend his lunch in the library, like always. When he walked in he noticed another figure in his back corner grumbling over a book.

"…stupid book not making any sense." Sasuke noticed it was the blonde haired boy from his conversation with Sakura, it was almost like life was setting up a complicated day for him. Letting out a sigh he put his bag down and sat across from him, when Naruto looked up he was confused, Sasuke couldn't believe he was doing what he was doing, but Sakura's words kept ringing out.

"What are you doing here?"

Sasuke didn't respond, he let out a heavy sigh and took the book and paper from Naruto. He could see what Naruto was supposed to be doing and could already point out what he was missing, although he had to hand it to Naruto, Sasuke had already done this chapter in his science class, it was a little confusing but nothing they couldn't figure out. "You skipped a section."

Naruto just grumbled and took the book and page when he realized that Sasuke was correct he grumbled out a thank you. He didn't expect any real response from Sasuke after that, but the boys worked in silence together for their whole lunch hour. It was tense and awkward but that wasn't Sasuke's concern, Naruto watching him was his concern. "Can I help you?"

"I'm just watching you do the math work, you keep forgetting to take away from both sides."

"It can't be that easy."

Naruto just grinned and pulled out his same exact test; "See! All you have to do is follow this layout and you'll never miss it again! Iruka-sensei showed it to me!"

"Thanks…"

The boys parted ways after their lunch break, but for days on end it became routine. Nobody commented when Naruto sat next to Sasuke in class, it was a relief almost, but everyone snickered when Sakura would sit on the other side of the dark haired boy. Ino, especially, didn't like it. She voiced her opinion and somehow put a target on Sakura's back later in the afternoon.

"It's so funny that you think you have a chance with Sasuke-kun."

Sakura didn't say anything just closed her eyes with impatience. Of course she realized that Sasuke wouldn't exactly choose her had he been given the option. She wasn't blind, he was cold and aloof and every girl in school desired him beyond comprehension. Sakura was plain and poor. She knew all of her imperfections and she didn't need someone like Ino or Amy constantly reminding her.

"We aren't friends anymore…"

"What?"

Sakura pushed her chair back and stood up from her seat; "You heard me Ino Yamanaka. I don't want to be your friend anymore."

"Why not?"

Sakura wanted to laugh in the blondes face, she wanted to smash away the look of surprise and bewilderment. She wanted to stand her ground and fight for once, but she couldn't. It would disgrace her parents and since the Uchiha's were paying for her education she was positive it would disgrace them too. Instead she straightened her skirt and pulled her shoulders back; "One day I'll be married to Sasuke-kun and you'll eat your words."

"That's why you don't want to be friends? Over Sasuke-kun!?" Ino chuckled and then noticed how serious the girl in front of her was. "I mean c'mon Sakura, you have to know you aren't on his level. I'm not trying to be mean, just honest."

"I appreciate your concern." Sakura nodded and then walked around the blonde in the cafeteria. She was sure there were already whispers about her, there always were. She decided she wasn't going to let them bother her. She wandered around the school until she arrived at her afternoon class and took her usual seat.

Sakura was ten years old when she realized how grown up she really was. When class started and Sasuke was nowhere to be found she worried, but she paid attention and took extra notes. At the end of class she walked up to Iruka-sensei and politely asked for the worksheets and if he had known why Sasuke was absent.

"I'm afraid Sasuke will be absent for a few more days…"

It was then that Sakura's heart dropped. She nodded numbly and took the papers before she raced her way to the compound. Everything was gloomy, everyone was sad, Aunt Kikio merely patted her head as she walked by but her smile didn't reach her eyes. When she stopped slightly short of breath in front of the main house she was saddened. Black curtains draped the main entrance archway. She walked slowly up to the door and knocked.

Sasuke didn't expect to see Sakura at the other end of the door, he anticipated another relative stopping by to check on his parents. "What do you want?"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"You shouldn't be here right now, it's not a good time."

Sakura wasn't slighted; "Maybe then it's the best time."

"You don't even know what happened."

"I can guess…" Sakura watched her friend clench his fists around the door and turn his head down. She didn't ask permission like she normally would have and her mother would be appalled if she saw Sakura acting so freely, but she couldn't stop. She had wrapped Sasuke in her arms and squeezed tight.

"You're…so…annoying."

Sakura swallowed back her remark and squeezed tighter. She knew what was happening, Itachi was dead and he wasn't coming back from his stupid mission for the Hokage. He would be named a hero but he would never be known again as a big brother. Sasuke had so much to live up to and Sakura's heart ached.

They were ten years old when their worlds changed forever in a darker way, but neither of them realized just how dark it would become.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, so sad, I killed Itachi... but it had to be done! These first few chapters I've planned to have as a little bit of a delayed prologue, they're set in the past, but I think after the next one it'll be all current and present time. So the juicy stuff is coming up! Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I rated this fic for a reason and a glimpse of this is in this chapter.**

 **Trigger Warning: Graphic (or not so graphic but descriptive) scenes of sexual assault lay ahead.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

She's fourteen and her life is shades of grey, black and purple. Their beloved leader had been slain by the creature that calls himself Orochimaru and his ever faithful sidekick Kabuto. They sicken Sakura so much so that she can't eat her dinner most nights when the topic turns to their new sadistic and twisted leader. The war that had taken Itachi's life was suddenly in the heart of Konoha but the city it seemed had fallen. Life was bleak with so many rules.

Orochimaru had come in and dictated everything from what foods could be grown, sold and eaten to the attire everyone must wear. He fancied making the women and girls dress in v-neck swooping neck lines and knee length skirts. It was disgusting how people were so willing to bend, nobody had any ounce of fight left in them. Students at the academy were now taught under Orochimaru's curriculum, students were used as examples when they made mistakes, it was flat out abuse. Sakura had managed to stay under the radar but her ever doting friend Naruto hadn't.

He'd been beaten too many times to count since the creature had taken control of the city. Naruto had acted out in pure defiance multiple times and was always subject to harsh injuries almost immediately. It pained Sakura to watch, but those that didn't want to watch had to inflict the injuries. Ino one time had to electrocute her childhood friend Shikamaru. He had fallen asleep during one of Kabuto's lectures on gaining information from the enemy. Sakura called it forms of torture.

There were some good times to come from the dark and dismal days that reigned over Konoha. Sakura had impressively managed to take hold of their medical courses, she had managed perfect marks across the board and the only other person that done better than her was Shikamaru himself. She wasn't as agile as she'd have liked, she still couldn't get the grasp of some of the combat techniques they were taught (now they were taught all new styles too) but she was impressed with her never ending endurance. Her training regime has increased tenfold, but she doesn't show much improvement there. They're trained during their school hours and Sakura can't manage to get passed the mistreatment and scandalous attire to actually do well.

There are darker times too, specifically with her family. The Haruno's have hit a very hard time not being able to grow seasonally and having their businesses so controlled. They almost considered pulling Sakura out of the academy had it not been for the Uchiha's, the pinkette would be forever grateful and indebted to them for allowing her to continue with her education. Even if she was surrounded by perverts and sick minded men and women. The hard times didn't cease however, soon it became impossible to even house Sakura, to which again the Uchiha's had rescued her. Sakura was fourteen and she didn't know if her parents were alive and well or not, they hadn't come to see her in almost seven months and she wondered if that was a stipulation of Fugaku or not.

She should be grateful and she knows that, the Uchiha's were good and fair people and have accepted her from the very beginning. She never had to ask for anything, because it was already there, and she had a strong sturdy roof over her head and secure safe walls around her. She was however incredibly lonely, Mikoto was fantastic in that department and Sakura found a true daughter-like bond with the woman. Fugaku was hard around the edges but she was positive she had proven herself to him years prior. Sasuke however was a whole different story.

Since his brothers death he hadn't been the same. She had expected that and never once complained about his cold and callous attitude towards her. Though it never seemed to get better. He stopped training with her, claimed she was far too weak to even be worth training with. He stopped confiding in her, that was also a weakness and he had no time for it. His life revolved around becoming the perfect soldier. Maybe it was to replace Itachi (though Sasuke had to know better than that…) or maybe it was to show his father he was ready to step up and be the heir. Sakura didn't know, but she knew that every grunt and glare she received from him was another reason for her to keep training -if she was caught practicing outside of school she'd be punished. She figured the risk was well worth it.

She found herself seated on a park bench with the leaves rustling around her from the wind when the very boy that plagued her thoughts sat down next to her. She didn't say anything, neither did he, but she noticed how tired and stressed he looked. She'd never suggest he just take a few minutes to watch the leaves or stare at the clouds as Shikamaru does, but she worried about him. Stress could do monstrous things to the body.

"We've been requested to dine with Lord Orochimaru this evening."

She nodded in return, his voice was emotionless and cold. It didn't feel like Sasuke was talking to her, even when he disregarded her or insulted her he had something in his voice. Something that let her know he was real. This, this was not Sasuke and Sakura's worry increased. "Since when is he your Lord Orochimaru Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke didn't answer, at least not for a couple moments. "Because I know what he's capable of and I know what I could be capable of if I study under him."

"You can't be serious Sasuke-kun! The man is vile and disgusting and did you not see how he treated the death of our Third Hokage?" Sasuke apparently hadn't recalled fast enough for Sakura. "He destroyed his body and almost annihilated his family, it was your father that stopped him from killing poor Konohamaru!"

"What my father did was much worse than death." Sasuke replied gruffly, it was the first glimpse of the real Sasuke she had seen yet. "If you remember correctly that brat was forced to leave the village and survive on his own in the wilderness."

Sakura bit her lip in frustration. She knew he was right, Konohamaru was probably dead, but he hadn't been murdered by such a despicable thing in a truly horrifying way. She knew, everyone knew, what he was capable of when it came to drawing out death. "Your father has done much worse Sasuke-kun…"

He huffed out a cold laugh; "Yes he has, he's let you live with us and survive off of us. You're weak Sakura, so weak it's pathetic. You'll never be able to survive in this world."

"You're wrong Sasuke-kun…" She had refused to let him see how hurt she was by his words, but she had failed. He could see the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Even now, god you're annoying." She didn't have anything to bite back with as he stood up. "Be ready by six this evening. Make yourself look presentable."

She didn't agree nor had she disagreed, she simply watched him walk away. It was only early afternoon and she had the time to wander, but wandering would do no good. Everyone was gone, at least everyone that was remotely important to Sakura. She couldn't be sure if it was by that things doing or if it was by choice -but nobody had that choice anymore so how could it be? She had tried to break into Ino's family home, but she couldn't manage to do so without drawing some immediate attention to herself. She was kind of thankful, when she looked back, she was horrified at what she thought she may have found. She had imagined mutilated bodies and so much blood she'd probably be able to swim in it. It disgusted her, but anything was possible with Orochimaru in the ranks.

She had tried to find Naruto earlier in the day, but he too had seemed to disappear. There weren't many people in the city that Sakura could recognize anymore, they all seemed to be Orochimaru's followers from his original city. They all sneered at her, they all pitied her, but most of all they all doubted her and Sakura knew it would come back to her advantage one day when the world would right itself out again. She suddenly became very paranoid and nervous, why would Orochimaru demand their presence for dinner? What could he really be doing? The ideas chilled Sakura to her very core.

She had made her way back to the compound, it was eerily silent, not even Aunt Kiki was outside. She had sat on her porch in the early evening every night for as long as Sakura knew her, but today her old rocking chair was empty. The streets where some of the younger children of the clan were desolate and the silence mocked Sakura as she walked. She had expected someone to jump out from the shadows as she made her way through the main entrance of the head household, but nothing of the sort happened. She had also anticipated seeing a scene so horrific she'd never be able to sleep again.

Nothing.

Mikoto and Fugaku were nowhere to be found, that was odd, but there was no pool of blood or dismembered bodies to litter the floors. At least not yet, Sakura thought shakily as she hurried her way towards her room. She had donned her colorful dress, it was against the rules and she was sure to pay for it, but she wouldn't eat a meal in Orochimaru's hall in his colors. She wore her long red sleeveless kimono with the white lining and the apparent white circle on the back. She even wore a silk navy blue bow to keep her bangs in place.

She had assumed that if she was going to the last meal she'd ever eat she may as well stand proud in her own colors. Sasuke had appeared just before six, he frowned over her attire and demanded she change. She held firm.

"You don't want to entice his anger Sakura."

Sakura shrugged; "I'm not changing Sasuke-kun, I mean no disrespect…" she almost choked on the lie, "I only mean to show Lord Orochimaru my determination and personal strength."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted out before he started making his way out the door, he assumed she'd follow because she always did. "You'll show him how disrespectful and ignorant you are."

She could see that his lack of concern meant that her attire made no difference. Whatever was going to happen that night would happen regardless if she pleased her new 'leader'. She fretted most of the walk to the tower. She wished she could get her hands to quite shaking, she wished she could get the awful feeling in the pit of her stomach to clear up, but she couldn't. She simply had no control over her body, but she'd be damned if she let Sasuke know it. She was positive he already knew when he grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly.

"Don't speak unless spoken too." He waited for her nod before he continued, "And don't let him see your fear, it's what he lives off of, if you can convince him of your blatant lie is truth he might let the show of ignorance go."

"What lie?" Sakura said, she hated how weak her voice sounded. She hated how calculated Sasuke's eyes were, but she hadn't seen this side of Sasuke since Itachi's death. It was a glimpse of the Sasuke she knew, the protective and fierce fighter. The boy who had won her heart after the first game of tag, the boy that hugged her tightly and cried into her shoulder the eve of his brothers funeral. It was a glimpse of the Sasuke she loved.

"You're smart, smart enough to be able to talk your way out of a harsh punishment. Don't forget that."

Sasuke had apparently finished his litany of demands but Sakura had one of her own to make when she pulled his hand back. He turned to glare at her but stopped when he saw the intensity in her green eyes. He remembered the first time seeing those emeralds, how easy it was to get lost in them. He remembered every fleeting moment with her, he knew their future was destined before they could understand. He also knew that his father had ensured that Orochimaru would honor the contract, so long as Sakura could prove herself to him as Sasuke already had. This was the first step.

Sasuke craved the power he needed to rise up in his brothers absence. He needed to become stronger so he would return home. He needed to prove to his father that he could very well be the Uchiha heir. There was so much to prove and it all came back to the fact that he wasn't strong enough yet. He was still weak, but he knew, he knew that one day he'd be strong enough. It would be through Orochimaru and one day when the time was right he may even challenge the demented demon for a chance to be the supreme leader. He couldn't share those ideas however, not with Sakura's innocent life in the mans hands.

"... did you hear what I said Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa…" he didn't sound convincing even to himself. "Thank you, Sakura."

She let out a small smile and giggle, it seemed so out of place with their location, but she couldn't help it. "You don't have to thank me Sasuke-kun, I love you."

He ignored her declaration and walked towards the hall once again. It was imperative that she stay obedient and by his side. It was a nuisance to him that he would have to watch out for her throughout this whole ordeal, but it was only once, then just as Orochimaru promised he'd send her to train under his allies in the city of Suna. Just as he'd send his family, just as they worked out.

Sasuke hadn't realized how wrong he was.

Sakura hadn't let her guard down once, Sasuke may have trusted this thing from hell but she wouldn't. She had proven herself correct, Orochimaru was a snake. A vile slithering snake that needed to be destroyed. She felt his eyes on her in such a lecherous way she wanted to gag, he had intentionally touched her too. Under her breast, a rub of her shoulder, he even let his finger trail over her shoulder to trace the pulse point in her neck. She felt disgusted.

Sasuke hadn't done more than look away. The coward, Sakura screamed out in her mind, how dare he!? Just let some pervert touch her like this? As if it was ok? What next!? She had apparently spoken too soon when she heard the hiss in Orochimaru's speech.

"I see you've chosen well Sasuke-kun…" she vowed to never call Sasuke that ever again. "... but let's see how obedient… and pleasing she truly is."

He motioned and suddenly there were three of his goonies that surrounded her. A girl with outrageously long ebony hair and deep, dark, deadly eyes. A young man stood next to her, he resembled Shikamaru in a way but the overly friendly glint in his eye told Sakura just how dangerous this kid really was. The other one was demon like, he had one side of his face covered in heavy bandages and was hunched over with his arms nestled deep into his sleeves across his chest.

She looked to Sasuke, but he had simply placed his elbows on the table and rested his face against his folded hands. He looked to be in deep thought, but he didn't look nearly as nervous as she felt. She kept looking back at Sasuke, but still he did nothing. "Sasuke…"

He finally looked up at her then looked to his new leader and nodded. She felt instant rage, so stunned she was she didn't even have time to block the attack from behind. It was like fire tugging at her scalp as the dark haired woman held tight and yanked. Sakura let out a gasp of shock, "Stop it!"

The girl from behind chuckled; "I love when they put up a fight… it's so… arousing."

Sakura was disgusted, why wasn't Sasuke doing anything? She didn't have time to really ponder, she felt the woman change her grip -the hurt intensified, and felt her lick at her earlobe. Sakura shuddered but the girl just chuckled darkly before jerking her head back. Sakura had no time to prepare, or protest, as she felt this other womans mouth enclose upon her own. The kiss wasn't gentle it was demanding and hard and at one point Sakura felt teeth penetrate into her lip. The demented woman had actually drawn blood; "She tastes good boys, want to try?"

Orochimaru had chose this time to stand up and beckon Sasuke with him, "Come, there is much to discuss."

Sakura's head was jerked again, she was sure her scalp was bleeding, "Sasuke… Sasuke-kun wait!"

He didn't stop, but the Shikamaru look alike had decided he wanted to join in. He wasn't soft or gentle, he was rough his hands hurt when they gripped her breasts through her dress; "Not very big are ya? That's alright, we can make it work."

She growled in protest then her eye caught Sasuke leaving; "Sasuke-kun stop!" He continued on. "I'll scream, I'll scream so loud someone will have to come-"

She was cut off with another undesired kiss. She could still see Sasuke's form though, there was still time. "Sasuke-kun wait! I love you! Don't do this!"

The sound of the door slamming met her ears. She tried to observe her situation, it was hard with the lady yanking her head every which way, while the other continued to grope and assault her mouth, she eventually found time to respond and bit hard into his lip. "Bitch!"

He growled out, then he smirked at the look in Sakura's eyes. It would be so enjoyable to be inside of her, he thought sadistically. He'd make it hurt and he'd make the hurt last, it would please him immensely to make her bleed the way he was now. Kin he could tell was also itching to have some real fun. He was getting hard and hot just imagining what Kin would do with her hands and maybe if Sakura -he loved teasing her name on his lips, was cooperative enough Kin could use her fist.

Sakura saw how fast she was losing control of the situation, she needed to get out of this grip then she could stall until a better plan came to mind. She growled when she felt the one called Zaku reach underneath her dress. She seized an open opportunity and reared her head forward, it hurt like hell when the woman demanded she behave herself and pulled her back, but she was satisfied when Zaku pulled back suddenly and rubbed at his forehead. Suddenly the commotion stopped; the scariest of the three had spoken; "Zaku! Kin! Cease your eage assaults."

It was the break Sakura needed, she reached into the back of her shoe and pulled out the blade she kept tucked away. Before anyone could stop her she had sliced through her pink strands, it seemed like the moment took forever but in a matter of seconds Sakura found herself free and had managed to kick Kin out from behind her. It was the advantage she needed too, when Zaku reached for her he had given her the opportunity to plunge her blade deep into his shoulder. He cried out in outrage, he was still much stronger than she was, and Kin was regaining her balance. Sakura could like of nothing else but to pull the blade from Zaku's shoulder and fling it at the woman.

Her aim was true, Kin went down hard. But Zaku had gotten the upper hand and he was growling obscenities at her as he squeezed the air out of her throat. She scratched at his arm and kicked violently, the other one, the silent one, the leader hadn't done anything to intervene yet.

He looked like he had been anticipating this reaction, he looked like he was taking notes. The sick bastard. Dosu had been amused up until this point, he had been informed by his leader that Sakura was docile and not nearly adequate enough to defend herself. His mission had been to see how far she would have gone to save herself, her declarations of love for his Lords pet was shocking of course. He had predicted she'd be disgruntled, he even imagined she'd verbally consent at one point. He got a raging spitfire of a woman instead, and he was sure his Lords' pet would not appreciate her actually dying.

In the blink of an eye Sakura was released and thrown to the ground. She could still see the darkness around the edges of her eyes, but she could hear the chaos around her. She could feel herself being pulled, she tried to fight but there was a familiar tone in the voice above her that confused her. "Target is reached, repeat target is reached."

Sakura tried to see what was happening, Dosu had tried to shout out a warning or raise an alarm but a sudden gunshot rang out and Dosu was instead on the ground screaming. Blood released from his body like a waterfall and Sakura could make out he had been hit in a vein in his leg. She didn't recognize the uniform that this man wore, but she recognized the hair. "Shikamaru?"

"Jeeze, leave it to you Forehead to get yourself into this much trouble." Sakura knew that voice, it was Ino's voice, but how? Why? "Good thing we were looking out for you, huh?"

Ino had ended her statement with a hard hit to Zaku, the butt of her weapon caught him just under the chin and from the crack that resounded through the hall Sakura knew his jaw was broken. Shikamaru was still over by the huddled mass of man bleeding out, she still couldn't figure out who was in front of her, but he was large. Round too. "Choji?"

"Don't worry Sakura, you're in the hands of Squad Ten now."

Sakura forced herself to sit up, it was a struggle her arms were shaking, her head was pounding and her throat ached. She had so many questions but instead she just watched as Ino, dressed in the same military uniform that Itachi would wear inspected Kin. "Wow, you really did a number on her Sakura. From the looks of her grimace I'd say the blade is pretty deep, you must have thrown it straight at her from a close distance."

"Maybe…"

Shikamaru looked over after he was finished with Dosu, Sakura looked like hell but his team had intervened before things got any messier. He was pissed that they hadn't intervened before the sick freaks laid their hands on her, but Asuma was strict in his orders and his surveillance would make sure that Sakura was reached in time. Though they were all mildly impressed with how well she held up. "Extraction of target commencing."

"Copy that."

Ino made her way over to Sakura; "You were always better at this medical shit than I was, do you think you have anything substantial to keep you from moving?"

Sakura shook her head; "No, but Ino where am I going?"

"With us, don't worry." Ino threw Sakura's arm over her shoulder and hoisted her up. "Our orders were to find and remove both you and Sasuke, but clearly the asshole isn't here."

"We have to find him!" Sakura was suddenly aware of what was happening. "You don't understand, whatever it is you saw…"

Shikamaru and Choji picked up the rear and front of the girls. "We'll talk about it later Sakura, right now we need to get out. We have about two more minutes before they regain consciousness and call for help."

"What if they've already called?" Sakura asked, she was feeling much better and had removed her arm from Ino's shoulders. Ino didn't object or remark, instead she handed Sakura a handgun.

"We have backup, Squads Eight and Seven are just beyond the walls of the Hokage tower." Sakura didn't look convinced, mostly because she didn't know who these people were. "I'm sure Guy's Special Ops team is right around the corner too."

They were making their way down a long dimly lit hall, they were silent. There was a break in the wall, when Shikamaru motioned Ino and Sakura to stay put and Choji to start forward Sakura figured this was their exit. "Two minutes to recon."

Sakura heard Shikamaru as he mumbled into his tiny microphone. He then took up the rear. It took little time for them to reappear outside the walls of the building Sakura once thought was impenetrable. She was shocked also to see so many familiar faces as they continued on. She was overcome with joy though when she saw the bit of blonde up ahead in the forest. "Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto!"

Sakura was only fourteen at the time, but her life had changed from the moment on. She had trained under Kakashi Hatake as a member of Squad Seven. She had been one of the few selected to rise up in the ranks and work directly with the rebels that formed this allegiance, Tsunade would become their leader and Sakura would become her pupil. She had been thrust into the art of war at the tender age of fourteen and some nights she marveled at how easy it would be to just give up. She wouldn't of course, she still had to get Sasuke back and she would, she would not give up on him even if the others had.

She was sixteen when another force joined their ranks, she was sixteen when she learned of her surrogate families demise. She was sixteen when she saw the ghost. "Itachi…?"

* * *

 **A/N: Before anyone asks, no this is not an Itachi and Sakura fic and no Sasuke is not as evil as he seems. Everything will all work out in the end, Sasuke and Sakura will have their own resolution and Itachi will probably end up actually dead. But those are the only spoiler alerts I can allow. Thanks for reading, I assure you all the next mature content chapter of this fic will be 100% consensual.**


End file.
